A Fun Night
by YuukoXMocana
Summary: Rogue, Tabitha, and Holo (a different name for the little wolf girl only she's a teen in this story) play a prank on someone but to not make it look so obvious who was their target was so they prank every student. Its a little side story from the one I'm working on now. Hope you like it P.S. Not Jean and Kitty fans


It was the day before picture day at school for the X-men everyone wanted to look their best. Well almost everyone, Rogue, Tabitha, and Holo thought of it as an opportunity for a prank. When everyone got home from school the girls went straight to their rooms to pick out the best cloths they had and talked about what kind of hair style they wanted to try. The guys didn't care as much as the girls but they also wanted to look their best. Holo, Tabitha, and Rogue drove their own car back to the mansion. In the car they were talking about what to do for tomorrow. They just couldn't help but think it would be the best, sweeties pay back for all the jokes and pranks that was done to them by the others.

When they got home they went looking for the professor. He was with Storm in the library. "Professor, may we talk with you for a minute?" ask Holo. "Certainly, girls, what can I do for you?" he was always happy to help. "Well, we have big project due tomorrow," said Tabitha "and our fourth team mate has most of our stuff at her place. Would it be ok to sleep over to finish it?" Xavier thought it through " _It would be better if it was at the girls house, then her coming here and discover the others secrets_ " he thought. "We know it's a school night but its half our grade" said Rogue "Ok girls you can go but I want you to call us when you get to school tomorrow, got it?" "Yes Professor!" they said together and ran out laughing.

After dinner they said their good-byes to the adults and left in Rogues jeep and rode into town to watch a movie and get the stuff ready for they're prank. They waited for everyone to sleep, which was at 10:00 p.m. sharp. They stopped the car five feet away from the mansion and walked the rest. Holo found a way though the surveillance camera without being detected. They first went to Jean and Kitty's room. Rogue use her power to keep them unconscious. Rogue left Tabitha to take care of them while she took Holo to one of the other rooms. It took everything they had to not laugh as they were finishing. They couldn't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

The next morning the professor, Logan, Ororro, and Hank were down stairs having their morning coffee or so they thought. As Storm was about to hand the professor a cup Even walks in. Storm drops the cup of coffee. "Auntie, are you ok?" he ask. Ororro and the others just look at him "Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Scott enters the room "What did you do to your hair?" "What did you do to yours?!" ask Evens looking for something to look himself with. Scott did the same. Even couldn't believe it he had Cruella hair, half black and bleach out white mix with his blond hair. Scott found out that someone shaved the middle and the sides of his hair and stick up the rest with what looks like moose.

Shortly after they could hear screams from up stairs bathrooms. Logan and Hank went running but they weren't expecting what was in front of them. It wasn't just Evan and Scott. It was all the students. Kurt's fur was dyed high light pink. Bobby's hair was tied in pigtails and also dyed cotton candy purple. Little Jamie hair was all spikes up. Rays orange part of the hair was in curles and his blond part was bright red with pink. Roberto hair was all shaved off along with his eye brows. Sam also had Cruella's hair, half pink, half blue with green spots all over. Amara hair was spick up with rainbow spray and feathers. Jubilee had half of her hair shaved off and the other half was dyed swap green. Kitty had her ponytail and bangs cut off. Jean hair and eyebrows were dyed blue with yellow high lights and orange spots. Her hair was cut to her ears.

They did everything they could to wash it of but it just made it worse. Logan told the professor and the others that he could smell hairspray, moose, super glue and honey. They tried to convene to stay home but he couldn't have all of his students skip school. "Wait a minute" said Bobby "we're missing some students" Everyone looked around; Bobby was right there were three girls missing. "it was Holo, Tabitha, and Rogue" said Kitty "No it couldn't be, they slept over at a friend's house to finish some school work" said Ororro "That's right" said Professor "I'm sorry but I can't let you all skip school over this please try to fix yourself up as best as you can". No one like this and still thought it was those three girls that did it.

They did everything they could but the hair dye wasn't coming off any time soon. They all went to school and took the year book picture. After Jean took her picture Kitty spotted the three girls in questions. "You, three like did this to us" she yelled at them. The three girls acted surprise to see how they look. "Omg Kitty what did you do to yourself?" ask Rogue "What have I...No it was you and the other two that did this to us!" "Kitty" said Holo "we weren't at home to do anything to you guys" "Yeah, we were with Alicia last night". Kitty and Jean weren't convincing "I find it fishy that this happen the same night that you three weren't at home". Tabitha never liked Jean; she thought that Jean was high meanness.

She got in her face "Look we don't care what you think, but guess what the fact is that we just simply weren't there." Jean got mad. "Do you have any real proof it was us?" Neither of them said anything "Did it ever acker to you girls that it was Bobby and Kurt?" ask Rogue "Because we all got prank, even Bobby and Kurt" Jean said in an angry tone. The girls acted surprise and shock. "Even the professor and the others?" and Holo "No, just the students" said Kitty "Can you imagine how mad Logan and Ororro would have been if it was them?" said Tabitha "I wouldn't want to be them" said Holo. "This isn't over," said Jean getting in Holo's face "we'll see when we get back home" and with that they left.

The girls weren't worried they already had planned this out. When they all got home they wanted answers from them. "Professor we would like you to enter their minds to see if they did it" said Amara. Xavier didn't approve of this "Why do you all think they did it?" "Because" started Jubilee "they weren't here when it happen". Logan walks in "Again with this?" he look at the three girls in question "Did you girls stay at someone house?" "Yes" they said together "Would you mind if we call that kid to verify your allay?" ask Xavier "Sure, here's her number" said Rogue handing him the number. Logan called the number and put it on speaker so everyone could here.

"Hello?" said Alicia "Hello, Alicia?" "Yes?" "I'm professor Xavier, I'm calling to make sure that Rogue, Holo, and Tabitha were at your house last night" "Hello professor, nice to meet you, Yes they were at my house last night and this morning they gave me a ride to school". No one could believe this they thought for sure it was them. "It's nice to meet you, too, Alicia". After hanging up the phone he looks at his students "See, it couldn't have been them" Jean and Kitty weren't happy with this. Everyone left Xavier's office talking among them. The professor apologizes on the students' behalf to the girls. The girls went to go change to hang out with some friends but what the professor didn't know was who they were gonna hang out with.

Holo let her long red hair lose and had a soft purple long sleeve blouse with black pants that hung above the knees and plane black slippers. Tabitha curler her dark violet with dark purple and silver high lights hair and had a black dress with violets flowers on it and matches ankle boots. Rogue put her hair in a ponytail, with some of her white hair as bangs and the rest up, and had on a black tank-top with a black jacket and dark blue jeans and black wedges. There was a car waiting for them. Inside the car were Gambit, Pyro, and G. As they got in the car the guys ask if it work and ask when they get the year book to see their handy work. Pyro did a great impression with a girl voice on the phone.


End file.
